


Stand by me when the time is dark

by Crazy_Sassy_Cassie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, First Love, Fluff, High school dances, Highschool AU, Iggy thinks he's going nuts, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Plot Twist, Questioning Sanity, Saving eachother, Strange Dreams, hullicinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie/pseuds/Crazy_Sassy_Cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland, sophomore, deals with a broken family, no friends, and strange dreams of a boy he's never met but feels like they've been together for years. Arthur is shocked when the boy from his dreams comes into his life as the new kid at school. When he comes, he also brings strange visions to Arthur, leaving him to uncover something deeper. This all too much for the British teen to handle but with Alfred help him or just make it ten times more complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"And won't you, won't you stand by me?," One sings to the other. Green eyes stare into blue. A sweet kiss is shared in the dim lighted school hallway. Music from the dance in the gym softly places._   
_"I love you, Arthur."_  
 _"I love you more, Al."_  
  
Arthur woke up from the dream, the one that Comes almost every night. Of him and the boy named Alfred, the one with stunning blue eyes and a lovingly smile. Arthur shakes his head and turns off his alarm clock. Getting dressed, he tried to ignore the dream and the man in it. But it never works like that. Hell, he always ends up thinking of the man all day. Every little thing will remind him.   
When Arthur jogged down stairs, he saw that mother had already left, so had his two older brothers. All of them off to work. He was of course the youngest so he was still in high school.  
Ah yes, high school. The closest thing to hell, Arthur felt it was. He was constantly bullied there, ever since coming out in 8th grade. Now he was friendless and never smiled or greeted at. Well, except for Alfred. But he was only a dream. A dream that Arthur so wanted to be true and felt that it was. It pained Arthur to think of this Alfred though. Who was he, why were they outside some school dance, snogging and being so close? It was like Arthur had a whole in heart. Maybe he was going insane, such dreams weren't normal to happen so often and feel so real. He didn't tell anyone of them of course though. They would just call him a freak.   
Arthur ate his cereal quickly and then brushed his teeth, tried to tame his mane of chunky blonde hair then off he was. On his bike to school, with his big blueback.   
School was quiet, going by fast. Surprisingly, nobody bullied him or as much as they could've.   
It was around the last period of the day Arthur was sitting in the back with two empty seat on either side of him, staring out the window when the door opened. Mr. Swigart cleared his voiced and stopped his boring speech about what started World War Two. His droning ceased and he cleared his throat. "Today a new student is joining us. Welcome to Mission Bay High School, Mr....?"  
"Jones, Alfred F. Jones."  
Arthur dropped his pencil and stopped looking out the window and straight at the new student. It was him, it was the boy from the dream.  
Tall, golden brown skinned, well built. His wheat colored hair and a strange cowlick along with slim sliver framed glasses? And the bomber jacket. This was his Alfred. It couldn't be though. Arthur didn't hear what Mr. Swigart said next but saw Alfred walking right down the seat right of Arthur. The British boy gulped. Maybe it was just some sick accident? a coincidence, perhaps? This couldn't be the same Alfred, fore Arthur has never met him. But he feels like he has. Just as Arthur was panicking in his mind, a piece of paper was tossed of his desk.  
He looked over to Alfred, who was sitting quietly just staring at the slide show the teacher had put together. Arthur hesitantly unfolded it and looked at the messy handwriting. There were various stars doodled in the corners.  
'Man, this teacher is boring. I've been in here for 7 minutes and he's lame already.  
-Alfred'  
Arthur looked over at the boy and licked his lips. Alfred turned to him and gave him a big smile. The Brit just shook his head and looked back down, scribbling on the note and writing.  
'Tell me about it, he's bloody awful. I'm Arthur. You know, if we get caught with notes, he'll kick us out.-Arthur'

Arthur balled up the paper and threw it over to Alfred. It hit him in cheek them fell to the ground between the two. Arthur supressed a laugh but smiled. He bent down and reached to pick up the paper when his fingers grazed Alfred's, who was doing the same. Arthur blushes at the slight contact and pulls up, leaving the paper. Suddenly his head throbs with quick pain and he rubs his temple. He grunts, trying not scream. Flashes of images and noises run threw his head then, like some blurry fast PowerPoint. He can only seem to see a few. People shoving together in the subways. Horribly loud sirens. The large subway room shaking as if Giants are stepping on the roof, loud thunks coming one after the other. A sign reading 'Platform 8'. Arthur shoots open his eyes and shakes his head. What the hell was that?It was if he was in some horror movie, everyone from the images tense with fear. It was normal for him to have such intense hallucinations. But could he really call them that? They felt too real, all too familiar yet new. Arthur looked over to Alfred who seemed unfazed and picked of the paper ball. Arthur watches him grin as he reads it. He see the American pick up his pencil and write. He looks out the window again, watching the dirty seagulls flap by. Arthur tries not to focus on such a stance ordeal those...images were. How to felt and filled him with dread and a sense of instinct. He then gets the paper ball thrown to his ear.  
Alfred chuckles quietly and Arthur furrows his eyebrows to him. He reads the newest note.  
'Then let's not get caught, Artie. Hey can I ask you something? You want to hang out at lunch tomorrow or something. It's sound pathetic but I don't really have any friends, being so new here and all.-Alfred'

Arthur bit his lip as he read. This strange boy wanted to spend time with him? Of course, he didn't know what a freak Arthur really was. He didn't know about him being a gay nobody or in a broken family. He didn't know about the dream. Was it really a good idea to get close to him? Arthur didn't want to get left behind again, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. Arthur fiddled with the paper and decided he didn't want to be rude to the boy. Maybe he was a nice lad. And maybe Arthur would find out why he was dreaming about him. And what were those visions.  
The Brit sketched his answer quickly on the messy piece of note book paper and tossed it back.  
'Yes that sounds fun. You want to meet me by the football bleachers? That's where I usually eat lunch.-Arthur'  
He slumped back in his seat and watched Alfred, who seem rather happy from the answer, smiling and sitting contently. He didn't reply and Arthur decided to pay attention to the boring class. He was so busy copying down notes, he didn't realize the American glancing at him every so often, smiling at his first friend at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooum Arthur and Alfred figure stuff out about Arthur's dreams and visions. Literally wrote this in class so it's long.

When Arthur fell asleep that night, he was sure he wouldn't be plagued by the strange dreams of him and Alfred. How wrong he was. It hadn't been like the other dreams, of romantic scenes of the two together, being such a lovely couple. It was something of fear and betrayal. He couldn't control what was happening in the dream, it was like it had already happened and there was nothing to stop it. A nightmare he didn't understand what was going on but it hurt him somewhere he couldn't explain.  
\--' Arthur was sipping his tea, sitting across the table from what he recognized was Alfred. He looked rather upset and tired though. "You really must have your money together when I come. The empire can't run without the support of a colony, you know. Now here are the quartering acts and the the new demand on higher taxes-"  
Alfred stood up out of his seat and cut him off. "Higher taxes?! You can't possibly be serious! Your government is already taking so much out of the citizen's paychecks and business funds, why they're struggling to eat! And your soldiers are treating them horribly! I can't stand this, I won't do this anymore, England."   
Arthur felt himself get angry. He stood up too and waved his arms. "You listen to me, you brat! You have no citizens, they're all people of the British empires and the shall do as the king's law tells them to. You're not a child so stop acting like it."   
Alfred sighed and looked down, not meeting Arthur's eyes. "I-I already have discussed with Francis and he's agreed to aid me in my fight."   
Arthur furrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fight in what? The Indians?"  
"The fight for freedom. I know you can't let me go without a fight and I've told you I can't-I simply can't do this anymore. I have my people to think about and I can't do that with your tyranny." He took a breath.  
"I'm officially declaring my independence from you, the British empire and King George.  
Arthur dropped his tea cup and was shocked into silence. His lips were pressed together in a frown and he felt as though he would scream. Betrayal. Rebellion. Anger. Furious. Broken. They all raced threw the man. War had officially declared on him and he would have to crush anyone that would pose a threat. Nobody was an exception. Not even his precious, loved colony--'

Arthur shot up out of bed, heavy breath and sweating. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked down, sitting up in bed.   
When Arthur fell asleep that night, he was sure he wouldn't be plagued by the strange dreams of him and Alfred. How wrong he was. It hadn't been like the other dreams, of romantic scenes of the two together, being such a lovely couple. How the dreams were usually. It was something of fear and betrayal. He couldn't control what was happening in the dream, it was like it had already happened and there was nothing to do to stop it.   
Arthur rubbed his eyes and realizes there were tears in them. He tried to think of what the dream meant. He grasped onto a few words for a moment, the ones that made the conversation so hostile and hurtful. Quartering acts, higher taxes, rebellion, declaration of war, independent. Why hadn't we liked those words? Arthur thought to himself. He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out of a pen in the top drawer. He quickly wrote down the words on his palm. It was so odd. Such words he was familiar with but he felt the had a new meaning now.  
Arthur got up and hurried to get ready for school. He honestly didn't want to deal with the stress before he even got to school. 

After four whole school periods of hell, it was finally lunch. Arthur was well informed on his meeting with Alfred there. The teen in the tank top scoffed. Maybe he would know what-no! Arthur wasn't going to drag Alfred into this. But he's already a part of it, you psycho, he thought to himself.   
When he arrived at the empty football field, he didn't see the blond American. He couldn't help but feel hurt. Maybe the man had come to his senses and realized he could do so much better than hang out with him. Arthur sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it in his mouth and walked under the bleachers. He was leaning against a beam when he heard a scream.   
"HI ARTIE!" Alfred jumped out and yelled. He hunched over in laughter when the Brit was on the floor wheezing.  
"You damn tosser! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Arthur yelled at the other boy with no real venom in his voice. Alfred wiped the fake tears from behind his glasses and grinned.  
"I really got ya, didn't I?" The American put his hand on Arthur's almost bare shoulder. The Brit was about to push it off in annoyance when the previous cold feeling returned from yesterday. New Blurry images and muffled sounds started up quickly in his head.  
Kids running pass him in gas masks. Homes blown to rubble and dead bodies laid out on the street. A woman crying as a soldier informed her that her son had been killed. He felt a pain on his chest, a big wound trying to heal.   
Arthur rubbed his forehead, trying to get the pounding ache out. He groaned, he wanted to get rid of the images and the sound of crying. It was awful.   
"-THUR! Hey, Brit ,you okay there?" A rather confused American asked him, lifting his hand off his shoulder. The image came to a halt. No more sounds, no more crying. Arthur ran his hand through his hair. He was hit with an idea.  
"Wait, do that again. Put your hand on my shoulder." He demanded. Alfred looked around and blushed.  
"Um, what? Why? Are you going to have another spasm or something?" Alfred asked and nervously laughed. Arthur crossed his Arms.  
"Just do it! Trust me on this." Alfred shrugged and sighed. He hesitantly put his hand on Arthur's Shoulder again.  
The cold feeling came back. But this time, the images were different.   
Different people, voices and land. It was raining and he was looking up where he had called on the muddy field. Was that-Alfred he was looking up at? His expression was so...disappointed.   
'You used to be so great,' the American said. Arthur felt himself sob. What had he done wrong? What was happening? Everything stopped again when a weight was lifted off Arthur's shoulder.   
"Dude, what the hell is up with you? You won't listen to me and you lol like your about to cry, jeez." The handsome boy said. Arthur smiled when he realized something.  
"I was right, I figured it out!" He said over and over again just to confuse the American student more.  
"Figured out why you're such a daydreaming weirdo when I touch your shoulder?" Alfred said snarkishly. Arthur grinned at that, not caring.  
"Yes! I kept on getting my head filled with these weird sad hallucinations but they're so odd. I think they've already happened before and they're different each time. I didn't know why it was happening but the I realize it! Whenever you touch me, it happens!" Arthur explained to the American who just shook his head.  
"Weird sad hallucinations of what?" Alfred asked, interested. Arthur sighed.  
"War, people crying and dying. But a lot of it is...you. It's so weird, they're like memories and I feel like I've known you for years in them. But you hate me in them, we're fighting and never agree in arguments." Arthur left out the part where sometimes they were happy couple but he was pretty sure Alfred didn't need more weirdness to process. Arthur expected Alfred to call him a psycho, a freak, something hurtful then walk away. But instead he grinned.  
"Dude, that's so cool! You're like a fortune teller! So do you know when they'll come true? Like maybe we can stop the fights and stuff." Alfred said, interested in the cool topic.  
"I told you, these are from a while ago. Wars that already happened, fights we had years before I even met you. It's so hard to figure out but there's one that really sticks out." Arthur tried to make it sound less complicated.  
"Really? What happened?"   
"You and I were at a table where I was having tea. I was telling you something about 'quarting acts' and how you should really be responsible for your people and owing me money. You got very upset by that and said you were becoming all independent and leaving my empire. I got shocked and dropped my tea. See, look what I wrote on my hand. In some dreams, I'll see these a lot." Arthur stuck out his hand covered in black pen ink. Alfred read them with his glasses perched low on his nose.   
"Hey this sounds a lot like the Fourth of July! You know, the revolutionary war and stuff. Back in America, we learned all about it. See, the higher taxes and quartering acts right there and the abuse from the British empire tyranny junk got awesome America all upset so they rebelled, declared war and...got independent!" Alfred chuckled, "Wow you had the whole damn war written on your hand."  
Arthur wasn't too familiar with US history but he had done his reading on the war. The revolutionary war...was that the final battle where Arthur and Alfred had been together in the dream last night, all wet and muddy in the field, crying? It was sorta piecing together in his head.  
"I think your completely right, my dear Jones!" Arthur said, uncharacteristically happy. The taller blond grinned.  
"Really? Why are you having thoughts of me and you In the revolutionary war? Oh ha, since I'm American and you're a Limey, that's funny. Is it just a bunch of images of me kicking your ass while holding the flag?" Alfre laughed at his own joke. Arthur was not amused.   
"No! Anyways, it's not just the revolutionary war I keep seeing. It's lots of it is..well it's terrifying. I think we're still in London but everything is war torn. Soldiers everywhere and people with gas masks. There's sirens and we're all in a bomb shelter." Arthur tried to hide his sadness in his voice.   
"Wait hold up, London torn up? Gas masks and bomb shelters? When was the last time that happened to London?" Alfred asked, wondering why the Brit was having such sad visions.  
Arthur stood in silence and tried to think.  
"1940, the blizt of London!" Arthur said when it came to him. Alfred tilted his head.   
"The blitz? What happened then?"   
Arthur crossed his arms. How didn't Alfred know about the blitz? It was such an awful event, his grandfather had always told him about those days where grandmother would care packages and send supplies to those who lost their homes.  
"Germany came, with Zeppelins and fighter jets. They bombed every inch of this place. It was so awful," He said sadly. Alfred frowned. Just then, the bell rang. Had it really been thirty minutes? Arthur picked up his back packet and looked at his cigarette he had dropped early. He stepped on it and waved good bye to his only friend, new found information confusing him even more on his walk to class.


End file.
